Puerum de Tenebris
by tokki.kun
Summary: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. This is not a proper summary. However, until I figure where I am really taking this story this will stay. Once again, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lord Voldemort's POV

Lord Voldemort stood outside number four private drive watching silently as Dumbledore dropped the small bundle on the doorstep. What a fool, he thought. Leaving a child, in winter for that matter, was just stupid. And he was even more of a fool for believing that HE, Lord Voldemort, was dead. And by a child? Soon, Dumbledore would realize that he had been betrayed by his little Gryffindors. Well, Gryffindor. Unfortunately, he had underestimated his powers and actually killed James. But no matter. The child, HIS child, was fine. As was Lilly. Not that he cared. However, to keep Severus around he HAD to keep Lilly around. But not for long. No, she was of no use. But he would deal with that matter later.

The child slept peacefully as Dumbledore, once again, put his meddling nose into another child's life. Changing it. Ruining it. And to think people worshiped him. What would they think if they knew he was ABANDONING the savior of the light to dirty muggles.

His anger flared as he watched Dumbledore walk away, leaving HIS child to freeze in the snow. He watched as he walked away, not even knocking on the door. Not that the fool cared for anyone but himself. Dumbledore would get what he deserved. When the time was right, that is. Until then, he would wait. He would stand by and watch as everyone believed they were safe. And then, and only then, he would strike.

His child, his ONLY child, was on a doorstep. Cold. Lonely. But only for a while. He would take him to his rightful home soon. Back at his home with his mother and father.

His mother. How stupid he had been for sleeping with her. However, he was a man, even if others thought he wasn't. He has needs. And she was always beautiful. To him at least. Others thought she was a lunatic. Crazy. Psychotic. Just plain misunderstood was what she really was. Losing your first child could do that to a person. But now she had another child. His child. Yes. They would be a family. Not a normal one, no. They would be a powerful family. The MOST powerful family in the ENTIRE wizarding world.

Voldemort pulled out a tiny gold pocket watch and glanced at it with careful determining eyes before he quietly walked across the street. Hours had passed since Dumbledore had left. And there was no sign of Aurors or stray wizards. Dumbledore was a FOOL to believe in blood charms. He was a fool to believe that a WARD could keep him away from Lilly's pathetic mudblood sister and sniveling husband. He was a fool for many things. But he a fool for mostly believing that he could keep his precious son from him.

His son. HIS son. He liked the sound of that. HIS wife and HIS son. No one would come between them again. Not Hogwarts. Not Dumbledore. Not even Fate.

He glanced at the bundle at his feet before kneeling down and picking up the small babe. Yes. His child. His child birthed by Bellatrix. Bella's and his child. Their child. They would be the best parents this babe ever had.

He turned and slowly walked away from the too perfect, too boring, pain old muggle looking house. Once he was at a safe distance he apparated away to his house. His and Bella's house. With their babe in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Severus Snape's POV

Severus stood in front of his fireplace thinking of what the Dark Lord could possibly want. So many possibilities crossed his mind. A raid. A potion. Someone to torture. The last one made the most sense. Though, now that he thought about it, he was rarely ever tortured. That was reserved for mostly the newer Death Eaters.

Pain flared in his left forearm as the Dark Lord once again called him. He could stall as long as he wanted, but when he did show he would be punished.

With that thought he quickly threw some floo powder into the fireplace and quickly and quietly called out "Riddle Manor!"

He stumbled out the other side in a room that was...almost...child like. It was odd. And for a moment he imagined he had come across another home instead of the esteemed Riddle Manor.

"Severus. Friend," a voice, he very much recognized, called out.

"Friend? I imagine we could call ourselves friends. Indeed, I would like to imagine us being friends. However, I feel as if we are considered more along the lines of business associates." Severus voice was very dull and almost monotone.

"Do you think so little of me? I consider you a very good friend. A friend I can depend on. Call when in need of help. Would you help me if I was in need, Severus?"

"Tom. You know I'd help you even if it meant my life." And he meant every word of it. Tom had helped him when even Dumbledore couldn't. 'Or wouldn't' he added in the back of his mind.

"I have a...request. It's a simple matter. Nothing to hazardous to you."

Tom was quiet a moment before he continued.

"I have a child, Severus. And he is five now. But he is smart. A bright young lad. And he's shown interest in potions. I figure, why not let the best potions master in the entire wizarding world teach him?"

Severus was quiet. Teaching? And of all children, the Dark Lord Voldemorts spawn? Of course he taught at Hogwarts and surely the Dark Lords child couldn't be a complete and utter dunderhead. Not a dunderhead like those ignorant children at Hogwarts.

Severus opened his mouth to reply when a soft pitter patter approached the door and quickly pushed the door open for entrance.

"This is my son, Severus. This is Orion Alphard Black Riddle."

Lord Voldemort's POV

Severus' face stayed blank but he could see the question coming before he even opened his mouth. "Bellatrix, Severus. She is truly a marvelous woman. And my son is a marvelous young man," he said.

The young man known as Orion quickly scuttled towards his father and hugged him around his knees before looking towards the very tall, and very intimidating man.

"This, Orion, is Severus Snape. He is a potions master at Hogwarts. He is also my friend. I've asked him to start teaching you in potions. I've yet to receive a answer so do not get to excited. However, if he does agree to do so, then you know the rules. You do everything he says. And you pay attention. Severus is a very talented man. And he could do so much better than Hogwarts. So he will be taking time out of his day to spend it with you helping you with potions."

Severus Snape's POV

The child stared at him. His face blank. His eyes shone with happiness. You could see he was practically jumping up and down. It was cute. And he hated cute. But for some reason this child, this spawn of the Dark Lord, attracted him to do everything he could within his power for him. He wanted to protect him, to care for him. But not like a father. No, this was different. Very different. And he wasn't quite sure if he liked this feeling.

"I assure you, My Lord, this is nothing I cannot handle. I will help the child in potions. And anything else you could possible need me to do. Anything at all, My Lord."


End file.
